


The Blue Door

by heroofkoridai (WonderAvian)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Gen, Graphic Description of Injury, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/heroofkoridai
Summary: Not everything has to have some deeper meaning.It doesn't mean anything.Really.It doesn't.
Relationships: Sky & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Blue Door

Sky did not understand.

How could he? There was no record of this place. Nothing. No living memory of it existed. 

Ruins beneath the civilisation of Skyloft, in the crags of old earth and shattered rock that were the last physical thing standing between them and the great abyss? 

It was more than unheard of. It was unthinkable.

Sky crawled through the barren space with utmost care. Not enough space for his Loftwing meant going it alone, on his hands and knees. 

No mistakes could be afforded in a situation such as this. One wrong step, one foot in the wrong place... And it would all be over. 

Wind whistled through the formations around him. Gale forces buffeted him against the rough stone and made him scrabble for grip. 

Sky took a deep breath in. He paused. Exhaled. And then took a running jump to the next platform. 

He didn't quite make it. He scrabbled desperately for a hold, nearly slipping off several times before he managed to drag himself up to safety. 

He allowed himself a moment to rest. Catch his breath. Let his racing heartbeat return to normal. 

Eventually, his limbs stopped shaking, and he pushed himself to his feet. A curious glance around revealed the platform to be more than just another part of a stalactite; something resembling an old place of worship. The very ground he stood on felt sacred. 

The air was charged with tension. Sky stepped forward cautiously.

They weren't very large, the ruins. Statues were left broken at the edges, missing pieces scattered about or not visible at all. Lost to the abyss, returned to the great sky.

All things belonged to the Goddess. As she made them, they would find their way back to her side, one way or another. 

Something glimmered in the faint light, catching Sky's attention. As he walked towards it, the hair on the back of his neck seemed to rise. 

There was a stained glass artwork making up the would be center of the ruins. No stone stood below it, rather, it stood in the stones' place. How it got there, Sky could not fathom. 

He didn't dare step on it - just because it acted as part of the floor didn't mean Sky trusted it not to crack beneath his feet. His interest would have to be satisfied with leaning forward ever so slightly.

Though the lighting was poor and the angle from which he was looking was somewhat awkward, Sky managed to make some sense of what he was looking at. 

The image the stained glass depicted was that of a young man. He could only be a few years older than Sky at most. Though the aged glass obscured finer detail, the pride and confidence exuded by the young man was just as bright and clear as the royal blue scarf wrapped around his neck. 

Sky titled his head in confusion.

It didn't make any sense. 

The ground he was standing on shuddered. Cracks ran through the stone and it shattered, fissures opening to swallow the old place whole. 

The platform fell away. 

Sky screamed.

His Loftwing screeched.

It could not catch him. 

He fell. 

Time.

did.  
  
not.

slow.  
  
down.  
  
Sky fell through the cloud barrier. 

It was so cold. 

The sky turned from blue to grey. The clouds turned from water vapour to poisonous smoke. 

And the wind turned to knives. 

Great grey mountains, carved to brutally sharp edges rose up around him. They surrounded him, taking up the whole sky. 

Or maybe that was just him falling further down. 

Sky did not hit the ground first. He hit a slanted plane of glass. 

It shattered. Spikes ripped through him. Shards fell to the dirt below. Pointed spears impaled him, suspending him in the air a mere few feet from the Surface. 

Blood sprayed past his lips. He choked and spluttered and coughed and sobbed. 

Foreign skies loomed above him. People he didn't know stared at him as they hurried past. Mountains of grey caged him in, so high they disappeared into the heavens. 

He wanted to scream. Wanted to cry out for help. Wanted to see his loved ones one last time before he died in an unfamiliar world, polluted and dull. 

He remained wordless as he slowly sank down the shards of glass, his body broken beyond repair. The only sounds that managed to escape him were tortured cries. 

And eventually, they stopped too. 

* * *

Sky woke with a start. 

Pain screamed through back and along his chest.

It was like catching a lightning strike. Only this time, he caught it not with the Master Sword, but with his body. 

Limbs spasmed and shook as the memory took control. Holding onto the sailcloth tied around his neck was the only thing that could keep him grounded. Sky curled into himself and cried silently. 

"Sky?"

Sky groaned. 

"Hey, come on. Deep breaths now."

Small, sea-weathered hands cupped the sides of his face. 

Ah, that's right. They had stayed at an inn, hadn't they? And they had gotten to choose their roommates. 

"Wind..."

A blurry nod seen through squinted eyes. 

It was just Wind. And Wind was just a kid. 

Sky let himself relax. 

"My back. An' my chest. Phantom pain... I think."

Another nod. A pointer finger tapping gently on the right side of his face. Sky blinked. 

"Okay. Listen to me, Sky. I'll help you."

Sky grunted in acknowledgement. 

The sailor began to hum. A long, steady single note.

Sky focused on the sound. The hands on his face moved to wipe away his tears. He focused on the feeling of calloused skin against his own. 

Slowly, he released his hold on his sailcloth. Instead, he held onto Wind.

He copied Wind's breathing. 

The pain gradually ebbed away. 

He tapped Wind's forearms, and the boy reluctantly let him go. 

"You're okay?" Wind asked worriedly, ducking his head to see Sky's expression. 

Sky smiled wearily. He patted Wind's shoulder in reassurance. 

"Yeah. I'm good." His eyelids drooped and he blinked several times in quick succession. "I'm just bone-tired, now."

Wind bit his lip.

"Good," he said eventually. He scrubbed furiously at his eyes. "I'm glad."

Sky felt his heart sink. 

"Oh Wind, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Wind shrugged uselessly. After a moment's deliberation, he buried himself into Sky's side. 

"It's okay. Some people are worth crying over."

Utterly bewildered, Sky instinctively wrapped an arm around the boy and laid back onto the bed. 

Wind nestled his head in the crook of Sky's shoulder, so his breath just tickled Sky's neck. 

Sky's breath hitched from the sudden overwhelming flood of homesickness that swamped him. He tightened his grip around the boy. 

"Thank you, Wind."

A tiny smile answered him as they both drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Sky woke to the sound of fighting. The resulting groan woke the boy that had somehow moved during the night to practically laying on top of him, head just under Sky's chin. 

"Hnnn uh?" 

Sky smiled fondly. 

"Good morning, Wind."

Wind whined and fisted Sky's nightshirt in his hands. 

"Bones hurt. Let me sleep..."

Sky frowned. He began to rub circles into Wind's back. 

"Is there anything I can do?"

A miniscule shake of the head. 

"Chronic. Can't make it go 'way." Wind shifted slightly and shivered. "That feels good, though."

Sky's lips parted in surprise. 

"You're like me. Except I suppose yours is pain, and mine is fatigue. Though, they'd have to converge often, wouldn't they?"

Wind hummed.

Sky continued his movements with new purpose. 

Eventually the angry verbal sparring grew to be too loud. Sky kneaded his aching temples in frustration.

Wind made an unhappy noise, and that was it. 

Sky gingerly lifted Wind and set him down on the bed. Sky lifted the blanket up over Wind's shoulders and carefully tucked him in. 

"I'll be back soon," Sky whispered gently. "Don't feel the need to get up, okay? I'm going to make sure we get to stay here as long as we need."

"Aye aye, Cap'n," Wind murmured into the pillow, arms reaching up to wrap around it and hold it tight. 

Sky smiled fondly. 

"Good man."

Weariness weighed him down as he opened the door. He sighed. It was going to be a Bad Day.

In the hallway, Warriors, Legend, and Wild stood their ground, pointing fingers and throwing accusations. 

"Hey," Sky hissed, and the arguing cut off as his brothers turned to him in shock. 

"Can you three just knock it off for a day? Resume whatever this petty squabble you've made up for yourselves is when the world isn't spinning. Good grief..."

No-one said anything as he turned on his heel and limped away. 

Time stopped him as he made to pass by. 

"Are you alright?"

Sky shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah. Just a bad dream."

Time's eye darkened in understanding.

"What did you see?"

Sky looked back over his shoulder. Legend and Wild had stalked away to do whatever. Only the Captain remained. 

Warriors looked up when he felt himself being watched. He met Sky's gaze evenly and raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Glass shattered.

Sky looked away.

"Nothing," Sky said dismissively. He stared straight ahead.

"It didn't mean anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Sky's dream is the very same as the dream I had that led to this being written. It shook me in the moment and amuses me now that I'm here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
